You, Her and Me
by journaliar
Summary: "Your boyfriend kissed me." CarlyxGriffonxSam, CarlyxSam


Title: You, Her and Me

Rating: T

Summary: "Your boyfriend kissed me." CarlyxGriffonxSam, CarlyxSam

Disclaimer: Not mine. Do not own.

/

I roll the more than half empty bottle over in my hands slowly, watching as the clear liquid sloshes around in the glass, pressed against the head of Griffon's bed and half listening to him and Sam talk at the foot.

Over and over, top to bottom, bottom to top.

"Hey, pass that here." Griffon pats my ankle with a grin and I lean forward, passing him the bottle of vodka that he stole out of his parent's liquor cabinet. "Thanks babe."

He smiles and I flush a little but it's not from that, it's from too much alcohol that I really have no business drinking and the way Sam gives me this smirk over her shoulder.

"I got this scar, when I fell off my skateboard and fractured my shoulder." Griffon brags, shoving up his shirt sleeve to reveal a patch of rough skin and Sam looks somewhat impressed before shifting to the side a little and hauling up her shirt to reveal her ribs.

I blink hard and try not to stare because Sam and I have been friends for ever and I've seen this particular patch of skin on many occasions but there's a difference between seeing and looking and I really, really want to look.

I want to look and touch and do a lot of other things that involve Sam and I'm fairly certain that this urge wasn't here 2 years ago, even 6 months ago. It's like something switched, turned on, and I can't turn it off now.

"I got this jumping off the roof of my house and landing in a rose bush." She laughs like its awesome and from what I remember it was and the way Griffon reaches over and traces the pale, raised skin, makes me dig my heels into his mattress and lick my lips.

"That is gnarly." He grins, that adorable, dimpled smile, passing the alcohol to Sam after taking a long drink and Sam holds it for a moment before bringing it to her mouth with a wince.

She's not as tough as she pretends.

I smile at the thought, stretching my toes to press them into the small of her back and Sam passes the bottle back to me. I take it quickly, bite my lip when our hands touch and that feeling shoots up my wrist.

I take a drink, let the burning liquid fill my cheeks for a moment before swallowing it in one gulp and setting it on the pillow beside me and my arms feel like they're too long and disconnected.

"And I got this one running from the cops." Sam says, lifting her pant leg to show the scar on the front of shin.

"Whoa, me too." Griffon stands, unbuckling his pants and Sam throws me an absolutely confused look and my jaw drops in disbelief because suddenly I realize what Griffon is doing.

The alcohol, the suggestion that I invite Sam over when his mom isn't home and we can actually close the door without her being up here every 10 minutes with pudding, the game of who's scar is better. This is his twisted attempt at seduction.

And he knows how I feel about Sam, asked me bluntly one day and I couldn't even lie, just blushed blindingly hot and told him the truth.

Griffon yanks down the side of his jeans, showing off the jagged scar at his hip. "Fell down a flight of stairs trying to get away." He says proudly before pulling his pants back up but doesn't bother fastening them as he crawls over the bed, picking up the alcohol from beside me and he gives me this look, mouth quirked up in a smirk before sliding back towards Sam and I should stop this.

I really should but Sam's eyes are bright with alcohol and she's watching Griffon's throat as he drinks before handing her the bottle and she gives me a look I can't decipher before looking at the bottle between her fingers.

"C'mon, go for it." Griffon slurs and it's weird that he's even more charming the drunker he is and Sam smiles at him, taking a drink.

She drags the back of her hand over her mouth when she's done, eyebrows furrowed. "Man, that is ja-…"

Griffon cuts her off, leaning over to kiss her square on the mouth and too bold and I can practically picture Sam's fist connecting with the side of his head in reflex but she doesn't.

In fact she kisses him back, sinking towards him a bit and my heart rockets right up into the back of my throat at the sight.

They separate quickly and I have to keep myself from reaching over and smoothing the frown lines etched into her forehead.

"Uhm..." she starts, obviously a little thrown but Griffon leans over and kisses her again and her eyes lock onto mine questioningly but I just focus on swallowing my heart and smile a little as my stomach swims and swims and I'm not offended at all when her blue eyes flutter shut because if there's one thing Griffon is awesome at, its kissing. Kissing and PeeWee Baby maintenance.

I watch them through the haze of alcohol, catch the slide of Griffon's tongue past Sam's lips and its very, very hot. I lick my own lips quickly, sitting up now as they ease apart. He's smiling and Sam is grimacing and I edge across the bed to sit between them.

"Your boyfriend kissed me." Sam whispers and her mouth is bright red and it makes me grin while Griffon's hand finds my knee.

"It's okay." I murmur and Sam's eyes flicks to me, Griffon and then me again and I can practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Ya know, Carly wants to too." Griffon whispers and I feel my face flush hot and red. "She wants to kiss you."

Sam looks at me with eyes that are glassy from the alcohol being passed between us and I hear her swallow.

"Yeah?" she finally breathes while my heart thuds in my ears. I nod tentatively and, God, I don't know when this started but it was just there suddenly when she showed up at the loft just before midnight one night with a black eye and a reassurance that the other guy looked much worse.

It had pretty much bloomed from there, bright and unstoppable, just like Sam and how can it not when she's everything I want in a person with way more coolness and way less creepy plush toy obsessions.

"Yeah." I admit, blushing so hot that it feels like skin is melting and instead of looking mad or upset she just looks thoughtful, lips pressing into a thin line and before I can say anything, before I can change my mind and take back everything I just said and try to salvage our friendship ,Griffon is cupping my face and kissing me.

His mouth is sharp with alcohol and the angle is awkward but I kiss him back without thinking and I hear the sharp breath Sam takes in before I pull back, shoving Griffon away with a hand in his chest and he just chuckles as I turn back to Sam.

"Sam." I exhale nervously, rubbing my lips together and she's watching me with heavy eyes and something else that makes heat push up the back of my neck.

She moves slowly, leaning in just the tiniest bit and I'm automatically doing the same, covering far more space and suddenly I'm in her face, too close to stare into her blue eyes, so close that our noses are touching.

"Do it." Griffon whispers somewhere behind me and for some reason, I do, reaching up to tangle my fingers in her hair and close the distance between our mouths.

Her mouth stings from alcohol but underneath that she's all soft, tentative heat and kissing her is better than all of the hot, sweaty, writhing dreams I've been having more and more lately.

She breathes out and I breathe her in, Griffon's hand hot on the curve of my spine and I can't help but wish it wasn't there, that he wasn't here.

I pull back a little, far enough to meet Sam's bleary gaze, my hands still cupping the back of her head. She licks her lips tentatively but then a faint smile is pulling at her beautiful mouth and I grin back.

"That was pretty nice." She murmurs and I shift closer, hear Griffon chuckle just a little.

"Yeah, it was." I whisper.

"Why don't you kiss her again, Sam." Griffon suggests and Sam lifts an eyebrow at him past my shoulder before focusing on me again and kissing me.

Soft, nervous contact gives way to slower, deeper kisses that make my insides practically melt into my socks.

We're moving before I really realize it, Sam sinking back against Griffon's bed under my weight and it feels like all of my blood is just rushing under my skin.

This is a bad idea. I'm drunk and Sam's drunk and even Griffon, who's hovering at the edge of the bed, is drunk but just because it's a bad idea doesn't mean I can stop, that I want to stop as I tug up the hem of Sam's tee shirt and press my hand against the flat of her stomach.

Her skin is softer than I anticipated and warmer too and I feel hot and loose limbed as I settle on top of her, even hotter when she adjusts to accept my weight better.

Griffon is saying things, stupid things probably, as I kiss Sam then she's pulling her mouth from mine and I'm staring down at her with hazy eyes. We're still close though, mouths still practically touching and she's inhaling every time I exhale and yeah…

"You ladies should kiss again."

I see something change in Sam's eyes then. See the way her brow furrows at Griffon's suggestion and then she's shoving at my shoulders before I can say anything, before I can kiss the place where her eyebrows are gathering.

"I have to go."

All I can do is watch stupidly as she shifts off the bed, glancing at me quickly when she stands.

"Hey, Sam, wait. C'mon." Griffon jumps up too, grasping at Sam's elbow as she tries to leave and this time I'm not at all surprised when she cold cocks him.

/

Sam answers her cell phone the third time I call and gives me her general location when I ask where she is and Griffon watches me over the icepack pressed to his bruised, swollen jaw while I toe on my sneakers.

"You coming back?" He asks probably because his mom is still gone and he probably still wants to do sex stuff despite his injury because he's that kind of boy but I shrug, picking up my jacket off the floor.

"I dunno."

It's the middle of the night and its kind of terrifying to be walking down relatively dark streets alone but I turn a corner and Sam is there, vandalizing the side of a dry cleaner and my insides relax at the sight of her.

"You're boyfriend is a scumbag."

I watch Sam shake the can of black spray paint she's holding, the little metal ball clanging around in the canister and I can hear it even over the pitter-patter of the left over rain water falling from the buildings around us.

"Yeah, I know." I whisper and Sam glances back at me, blonde bright and damp, clinging to her face and neck and she's totally not dressed properly for the cold but neither am I really and I shiver absently, tucking my hands into my thin jacket while my breath condenses and floats away.

"Then why're you dating him?" She asks, turning back to her angry, illegible handwriting on the wall that's running because the paint has nothing to cling to on the wet stone.

"I'm not really sure." I admit weakly, moving closer to her and deeper into the alley we're wedged in while the sky turns grayish blue with the threat of the sun even though just an hour ago there were dense, grey clouds and rain. "I don't know…"

"I don't want to have a threesome with you and your boyfriend." Sam blurts and I choke a little on my sentence and blush bright red despite the prickling cold air, my hands fisting in my pockets thoughtlessly.

"Okay, that's fine." I breathe slowly and Sam looks at me with a deep frown before returning to her illegal activities. "I'm really sorry if you…"

"It's not you though, it's him." She cuts me off again but her words make something like relief push through my veins as she turns to face me. "Because, I mean, I liked kissing you."

"Yeah?" I'm smiling like an idiot now but Sam is being all bashful and adorable and I can't help myself.

"Yeah but Griffon not so much." She bites her bottom lip like she's thinking, her brain whirring away in her pretty little skull. "He has good technique but kissing him didn't make me want to see him naked."

"But kissing me did?" I wonder aloud and Sam blushes brightly but shrugs coolly.

"Maybe, I don't know. You've got a pretty hot body." She mutters, tossing her can away and we both watch it hit the ground and bounce away. "Is that weird?"

"Not really." I admit because it can't be, not with the way Sam fills my head up sometimes, not the way the knowledge of Sam thinking I have a hot body makes me swell inside. "I don't think so."

She moves closer to me and I let her, feel the way she's warm under the thin, cold material of her clothes but her hands are like ice when she cups my face.

I lean in to kiss her and its so much better without the burn of alcohol and a boys eager eyes because I can focus on Sam and how she tastes on the tip of my tongue.

"This…" She swallows, pulling back slowly and I tuck my hands under her shirt, feel the prickle of goose bumps against my thumbs, "I want to try this."

"Me and you?" I croak and she nods shakily, threading her fingers through my hair while she brushes her nose against the curve of my neck.

"If you want." She murmurs, pulling back and her eyes are bright and glittery with the grey of the city all around her and holy chizz, I _do_ want.

Because Griffon is just a boy who doesn't really know me and whose conversation usually always veer off into reasons why I should give him a blow job and this is Sam, who I'm fairly certain I can't live without, telling me she wants me as much as I want her.

"I want to." I say softly and it's a scary to say the words out loud but Sam lets out this trembling breath that I watch float away before smiling.

"Yeah?"

I nod quickly, "I think its time we give something new a try."

Sam shifts, moving to take my hand in hers and guiding me out of the alley. "Where are we going?"

My thoughts are circling, her house, my house, her room, my room, any room with a bed or mattress or hammock but instead Sam grins, lacing our fingers together.

"To go break up with your douche boyfriend."


End file.
